1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which includes a main substrate on which electronic components for controlling a recording mechanical section are mounted.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-6-115217 (for example, paragraphs and [0032], FIGS. 1 and 2, and the like) discloses a recording apparatus which includes a mechanism section provided with a recording head and a paper feed mechanism, a main substrate configured to control the mechanism section, and a power source substrate configured to supply power to the mechanism section and the main substrate, and in which the main substrate and the power source substrate are vertically arranged on right and left sides of the mechanism section.
However, in JP-A-6-115217 (for example, paragraphs [0031] and [0032], FIGS. 1 and 2, and the like), the substrates are arranged in positions corresponding to the outsides of the mechanism section in the width direction (in the horizontal direction). Therefore, for example, even if the substrates are vertically arranged, there is a problem in that the width of the recording apparatus becomes long, and thus the recording apparatus grows in size. In addition, even when the substrates are arranged in positions corresponding to the outsides of the mechanism section in the back and forth direction (in the paper transport direction), the recording apparatus becomes long in the back and forth direction, and thus the recording apparatus grows in size after all. In addition, if the sizes of the substrates are reduced, the size of the recording apparatus can be easily designed to be reduced in size. However, it is difficult to secure a space for a wiring operation to connect wirings to connectors on the substrates in order to control the recording head and a motor which are included in the mechanism section.